11'11
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Izaya is intent on spending Pocky Day romantically, but Shizuo just can't seem to take the hint.


**11/11**

Fitting the slim and sugary snack between his lips, Izaya hummed to himself a tune that ground on Shizuo's nerves.

"Will you quit that?" he snarled, shooting the informant a deathly glare.

"Eh? Someone's in a grumpy mood," Izaya chuckled, munching on his Pocky stick. "Ugh, this is disgusting," he scoffed just moments later.

"Then why are you eating it?" Shizuo asked. He found it rather irritating that, throughout the course of the day, Izaya had randomly been placing sticks of Pocky into his mouth, humming and munching, only to wretch at the awful taste of the sugar upon his palate afterward.

The expression of "Are you serious?" that was plastered on Izaya's face made Shizuo feel as if he were suddenly missing something very important. "Shizu-chan, do you know what day it is?"

"No…? November eleventh?"

"Do you know what November eleventh _is_?" Izaya asked, drawling out his statement expectantly.

"…Sunday?"

"It's Pocky Day!" Izaya exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, not out of excitement but out of frustration.

Shizuo's brow scrunched in confusion. He had never heard of such a day before. Was it a national holiday or something? "So?"

In a fit of exasperation, Izaya clumsily picked up his carton of Pocky and moved over to sit next to Shizuo on the sofa. Stuffing his hand into the red box and pulling out one of the candy sticks, the informant held it close to Shizuo's lips, instructing him to open his mouth.

"You're not going to gag me, are you?" Shizuo joked lightly.

"No, just open up," Izaya sighed.

Shizuo complied and the stick of Pocky was soon perched between his lips like a cigarette. He wanted to ask what the meaning of all of this was, when Izaya had placed a hand along the side of his cheek. Shizuo felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, dumfounded and watching as Izaya titled his head to the side and leaned forward, biting off at the tip of the chocolate-covered stick.

"This is what people do on Pocky Day," he whispered. As was with all of Izaya's whispers, there seemed to be an undertone of seduction lacing through his words.

Shizuo swallowed. With each bite, the informant teasingly chipped away at the Pocky stick. His motions were slow, so slow that Shizuo had to force himself to remain still. If the stick of candy were to break, there was no doubt that Izaya would make them start all over.

'_Just a few more bites and…'_ Shizuo thought, closing his eyes in preparation. Just when he could feel Izaya's breath glide along his upper lip, the informant pulled away.

"The taste, ugh," he whined. "It's simply repulsive."

No. No, no, no. Shizuo was not having any of this. After all of the torturous waiting that Izaya had put him through, he was not going to let the informant just end things here.

Shizuo snapped his teeth shut, grinding what little was left of the Pocky stick into breaded dust.

Reaching for the box within Izaya's hands, Shizuo fumbled around, breaking many of the sticks before pulling out one that was intact. He grabbed the back of Izaya's head and held the candy stick before his lips. "Open them," Shizuo ordered intensely. To his amusement, Izaya had obeyed quite nicely.

Fitting the stick between the informant's lips, Shizuo didn't even take a moment to falter before he began chomping down mercilessly on the candy. Within three bites, his lips were connected to Izaya's.

The two kissed passionately, indulging in the sweet and the tang of sugar and saliva. They tasted each other's lips hungrily, growling here and there when their teeth had occasionally bumped.

"We could have been doing this earlier, you know," Izaya breathed in parting, lapping sloppily at Shizuo's chocolate-stained lips.

"Quiet," he hissed, intent on closing the gap between them once more, when Izaya had held up a finger in protest.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chuckled. "Don't be hasty, Shizu-chan. Do it the right way, or we won't do it at all."

And so, Shizuo and Izaya had spent the rest of their night placing broken pieces of Pocky sticks between their lips, only to devour one another in ravenous kisses once the candies had met their match.

* * *

_Hiya! Chappy here! :D_

_Happy Pocky Day, everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this little drabble! :D_

_Think of it as my treat to all of you! ^^;_

_Thank you for reading!_

_- Chappy_


End file.
